Cooling systems are an important consideration for the inside of cars in order to keep the occupants, in particular the driver of the vehicle comfortable. However, current automotive cooling systems are expensive, heavy and require ducting and registers throughout a vehicle. The registers require a user to position the airflow. Presently, if cool air is desired, the fan must be turned on, the thermostat temperature lowered, and then the occupant must try to direct one or more ducts such that the air being blown out intersects the body of the occupant in the hope of cooling down. Depending on the direction of the ducts, turning the power level of the fan up causes the air to rush even faster into the face of the occupant. If the occupant has long strands of hair, the hair can blow into the eyes of the occupant. Depending upon the time of year, the flow of air directed towards the face and eyes adds additional discomfort in terms of drying the eyes, and potentially directly pollen or other such allergy-related particles into the eyes. In addition, it can be very difficult to direct air flow in a desired direction to cool the core of a occupant's body or torso. Furthermore, other occupants can be highly affected by the air movement, thereby frustrating adjacent occupants. Given the strides that technology has taken over the years, a more elegant solution to this general problem would be useful.